the story of my life
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: cammie has twins! she tells her story and we will see how that goes! disclaimmer! i dont known anything!
1. Chapter 1

**hey! my first fanfic! tell me what you think! if u rate and review! you get a free cammie and zach doll! **

_**cammie pov**_

"MOOOMMMM! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" a small girl in a pink sun dress yelled.

"NOOOO! MOMMMM SHE KEEPS BLAMING MEE!" a little boy in a blue james bond shirt with olive green shorts yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT OR YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!" I yelled.

"sorrryyy" the both said

i sighed. my name is cameron ann morgan. and this is my life. im sure your confused so let me rewind this for you. but im warning you my life story isn't what you are gonna except. i didn't plan on my life being like this either. well this is how it goes.

_9 years before_

"oh! cammie you have to look perfect for your date!" bex, my best friend / greek goddess, yelled in my ear

"ya! its not everyday you get a dreamy date with that gorgeous looking guy!" liz, my weak but genius best friend, said

"cammie. i know boys and if you don't look perfect it could ruin everything!" macey, yes the senators daughter and our boys to english tranlator and ever supermodel y, exclaimed

" i dont want the guy to only care about my looks, he has to love the real me." i said

"well that doesnt mean you can't look mega hot!" bex said

"fine but you come to my house at 4 because my date is at 6" i said

they all squealed in excitment while i just sighed. i love my best friends, we have been together since high school and now were together in the CIA but whenever i have a date with my boyfriend, they always have to do this. this time my boyfriend said to meet me at the moonlight cafe.(made it up hehe) he told me that there were some news he wanted to tell me. when i told my friends, i almost went deaf from the screaming. i swear the restraunt kicked us out!

"well i better go the director said he wanted to see me! byee" i said

i heard everyone go bye and talk about what they were going to do to me. i was now afraid to let them near me

i went to the office to see tina walters walk up to me and say

"omg i heard that your boyfriend was gonna propose to you! congrats!"

"umm. he just said he wanted to talk that doesnt mean a proposal." i said

"well if he wants to 'talk' then that means its a proposal! duhh!"

i just rolled my eyes and said

"well i got to go. the director wants to see me. byee!" i love tina. shes my sister basically but she can be such a blabber mouth!

*knock knock* "its agent morgan. may i come in?"

"of course let yourself in" the director said

"hello mr. director. you wanted to see me?"

"gallapher girl you can relax. i called you in for a personal meeting" the director said

"but why blackthorne boy or should i say zach?"

he smirked "well we have been _friends _gallapher exchange right?"(shocker i know! did you think zach was her boyfriend?)

i laughed "ya so what do you want zach. i have to prepare."

"i've heard and congrats by the way how have you guys been?"

"good everyone thinks hes gonna propose to me though"

he rolled his eyes "just because he wants to talk to you doesnt mean he is gonna propose."

"THANK YOU! i keep telling bex liz and macey. and tina just came up to me and said that too! now everyone thinks hes gonna propose!"

zach really got me. we been really good friends since back then. i even wanted to be more than friends. but he never asked me out. but that was along time ago.

im going to be engaged tonight and thats that. oh great they got me into thinking that too. mental eye roll.

"well if thats all zach i better be going don't want liz to hack the entire worlds computer to find me" he laughed

"wait before you go i wanted to give you a gift." he pulled out a tiny white box

i opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. it was a sliver chain with a heart locket that had a mini pink heart on the front.

"zach! its beautiful. thank you but how come it won't open?" i wiped the tears in my eyes and hugged zach

"anything for you gallapher girl and you'll see" he was looking at me and was leaning in.

i paniced zach was going to kiss me. yes KISS ME! i didn't know what to do so i did the only i knew how. i slipped away

"WELL i got to go bye zach and thx!" i ran really fast out of there. i was confused and i knew i was going to get a headache from macey liz and bex when they heard about this

"WHAT! ZACHARY GOODE YOUR ASS IS MINE!" bex yelled while curling my hair

"oww! BEX YOU ARE BURNING MY HEAD!"

"sorry! but i cant believe he did that! i thought he didnt like you!" bex said

"i know! and i don't know what to do! someone help!"

"no dont think about zach right now! its your night the night he is gonna propose to you! so let me finish this and that and done!" macey said

wow i look amazing! macey really knows how to this kind of thing.

"now go change! you have 20 mins before 6!"

"oh snap!" i ran into my room changed in 30 secs (well 27.43 but whose counting) and grabbed my keys and ran out.

"lock the door when you leave!" i yelled before i closed the door. i ran down the stairs (elevator was taking to long plus i could use the excerise) to see a figure leaning on my car. it was too dark to see so i snuck up on him and punched him. but he dodged perfectly. i kept punching and kicking and he dodged swiftly and perfectly. i roundhouse kicked him but caught my leg and whispered

"its me... gallapher girl" zach came into the light

" you scared me! geez i thought you were someone else. so what are you doing here zach? isnt the director suppose to be in his fancy office?"

"got grant to cover..." wow the grant, bexs boyfriend and probably the only guy who does know the difference between a walnut and a peanut, to run the cia.

"and jonas to watch grant" that makes sense jonas is dating liz and head of the tech part of cia with liz.

"well im gonna be late so move zach i have to go"

"well imma go with you im driving" dangling the keys in my face. he kept smirking oh GOD how i hate that smirk!

"fine but hurry i have now 13 min and 43 secs before i get proposed to!"

"ok hop in!"

**thats all for now because like im tired and its wayy late so ya questions**

**1. cammie - zach = WHAT?**

**2. whose cammies boyfriend**

**3. zach is the director of the cia?**

**4. y am i asking these questions?**

**well tune in next time! to find out**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys well this is ch 2! the ending. sorry so sorta its more like a ONE-SHOT! disclaimer dont own!**

_"hop in!"_

ugh zach driving was like watching mickey mouse make out with daisy the duck in front of minney mouse. not very good.

"you sure you have your license?" i said unsurely

"oh you need a license to drive a car?" he asked

" oh crap" i said

"pull over im gonna drive now!" i yelled i swear the car's tires were on fire. it's kinda hard to forget something like this.

"but we are... here!" he said

"excuse me sir may i park your car?" the vailed guy said

"sure but dont scratch it"' i thought _ya right whats there to scratch left _zach tossed the key to the guy and told me

"hurry in there gallapher girl. you only have about 10 secs to make it." zach laughed as i freaked out and ran inside.

"cammie! over here!" my boyfriend yelled

i waved hi and sat down. i quickly kissed him on his lips and said

"hi josh! missed me?" i said (shocker isnt it?)

"ya listen i have to ask you something?" but the waiter guy interputed us.

" hello my name is adam and im going to be your waiter tonight. tonights special is shrimp pasta with garlic and alferdo sause."

we ordered and i got the shrimp pasta while josh got the steak. adam left and we were alone again.

"now you were saying josh?" i asked. we got interputed again by deedee. i didnt except to see her here.

"hi cammie. so im guessing josh here told you? right." dee dee wasnt really perky like before. she had a fancy pink dress on with little hearts.

" well im suprised that you didnt take the news to bad! i mean i would be crying if i found out that the guy i dated for 2 years was cheating behind my back for a year and a half." dee dee said

"what?"i had a tear running down my face.

"dee dee honey i was just about to explain to her now. listen cammie im really sorry i didnt know how to tell you. me and dee dee are gonna get married in 5 weeks. look im sorryy i really am but you keep secrets from me, never tell me where your going and i dont even know what your job is!" josh said the food came down and adam seemed curious but josh gave him the look that said get lost now.

"well HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU! THIS WOULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU NEVER CALL ME, COME HOME LATE ALMOST EVERYDAY, AND SMELLED LIKE CANDY!" I dumped my food on him and ran out but before i did i yelled

"I WANT YOUR CRAP OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I GO HOME TODAY!" i could see dee dee helping him clean up but i knew better than to throw more food at him. but that is now. (this is cammies back story so she didnt know back then when she dated josh so making it clear.)

i grabbed some hot soup from a waiter and threw it all over dee and josh. i could hear everyone laughing and adam high fived me. he said that he'll charge extra and i smirked. i thanked hiim and left.

"so im guessing he didnt propose to you." i forgot about zach the entire time

"ya i just want to go home now can you take me?" i didnt want to bother with anything now

"but first you have to open your locket." zach came closer and grabbed the locket i was wearing and put a little key in the middle.(sryy i didnt explain the heart locket had a keyhole so ya) i heard a snap before it opened. i saw a pic of zach and me in a frame and onn the other side, it had engraved writing.

_cammie im sorry i didnt get the chance to tell you. i was going on a dangerous mission and i didnt want to tell you before just in case i went mia but when i came back you were already with jimmy. i just wanted to to say this I LOVE YOU._

i had tears in my eyes before zach pulled me in. he leaned down and kissed me! i felt fireworks explode in me and i didnt want this to stop.

and thats basically my story. oh i bet your confused right now so let me break it down for you.

affter that night me and zach got together and were in a healthy relationship.

a couple years later after the COC misson.(where we took them down permenantly) zach prosposed and of course i said yes! (before blacking out that is)

then on our honey moon zach and i well youu know did _that_ and we had our first son john. (we named him after joe solonmon he walked me down the isle)

then we had another girl names gabriella after aunt abby! who knew she and joe would get married!

and thats my life story i guess. but let me give you a little picture of the present.

_NOW_

"MOOOMMMM! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" a small girl in a pink sun dress yelled.

"NOOOO! MOMMMM SHE KEEPS BLAMING MEE!" a little boy in a blue james bond shirt with olive green shorts yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT OR YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED!" I yelled.

"sorrryyy" the both said

I sighed

"im home!" i heard the door slam

" DADDDYYYYY!" the kids ran up to him and hugged him. he picked them up with one on each arm and kissed me

"hows my favorite gallapher girl doing?" he smirked

"good blackthorne boy" i laughed and we kissed deeply

"EWWWWWW GET A ROOOMM!" I heard the kids say. we laughed and pull them on the couch and tickled them. we were all laughing and ya thats it

thats the story of my life! me cameron ann morgan! or should i say cameron ann goodE!

*josh and dee dee*

"JOSH! im freeezing! give me the blanket!" dee dee yelled

" NO!" josh who is now half bald and fat said.

"ugh!" they live in ant artica now in a small small small cabin alone. lets just say mr. director of the cia pulled a few strings ;)

_thee endd!_


End file.
